


Nouvelle vie

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M, encore et encore, prucan fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Les occasions où Prusse se décidait à s'arrêter de hurler un peu partout étaient rares, mais elles arrivaient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Vivre". J'ai du mal à écrire sur Hetalia en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas résister à l'appel du PruCan c:

Les occasions où Prusse se décidait à s'arrêter de hurler un peu partout étaient rares, mais elles arrivaient. Tout le monde le savait, elles arrivaient beaucoup plus souvent lorsque Canada était dans les parages.

 

Canada, cette jeune nation qui passait son temps dans l'ombre d'un frère bien trop important pour ce qu'il était. Ce jeune garçon qui était invisible aux yeux de tous, qui passait son temps à se faire bousculer et que tout le monde confondait avec Amérique.

 

Et pourtant, c'était ce même Canada avec qui Prusse passait la plupart de son temps, avec qui il aimait être juste parce qu'il se sentait bien, à l'aise, confiant, _heureux_. Canada était la plus belle chose qui était arrivée sur cette Terre et l'albinos était sincèrement heureux d'avoir été celui avec qui il avait décidé de passer ses journée.

 

Prusse était connu pour être bruyant, excentrique, insupportable. Mais avec Canada il ne pouvait qu'être calme. Sa présence l'apaisait et l'adoucissait. Il se tenait tranquille, le prenait dans ses bras, était doux avec lui. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été, il l'était pour cette nation qui n'était qu'un enfant par rapport à lui.

 

Et c'était dans ces moments qu'il se demandait comment aurait pu être sa vie sans le jeune blond. En fait, il le savait bien, il avait passé une majeure partie de son existence sans lui. Mais il aurait dû tomber avec son pays, il aurait dû disparaître avec cette nation, et pourtant il était toujours là, aux côtés de ses amis, de sa famille, de son amant, juste parce qu'il avait été un gamin bruyant depuis que la Prusse avait cessé d'exister.

 

Mais si c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour continuer de vivre aux côtés de Canada, alors il le ferait sans hésiter, parce que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, son existence même avait pris une signification différente.

 

Il ne faisait pas que représenter une nation disparue, il _vivait_ pour être aux côtés de la personnes qu'il aimait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
